dragon and human kingdoms: a new romeo and juliet
by motorcycl3man
Summary: how a fearsome dragon prince and a beautiful human princess fall deeply in love and struggle to keep it a secret as tensions rise between their kingdoms


**I've had this story forever and this is gonna be my first entry sorry there could be some errors and it's pretty darn long let me know what you all think!**

A long time ago there were 2 great kingdoms. 1 kingdom was known as the kingdom of dragons, masters of fire the other the kingdom of humans, genius inventors of technology unlike anything ever seen before to any regular eye. The kings of the dragons and humans despised everything about each other. The 2 kingdoms have never seen eye to eye. They have only ever agreed to compromise when war would be involved. Being that the humans had powerful nuclear weapons and the dragons had magical weapons they knew war would devastate everything in their kingdoms. But soon they would learn to get along and be able to maintain peace more easily. The prince of the dragon kingdom, prince Sparvichio often called Vich or Vick, was an outcast for romance due to his veins which strangely glow a fiery orange under his face, leaving him with a very menacing look. This made him a very angry and violent spirit. However lonely he felt, he would ignore such feelings and express rage instead with his limitless temper by mastering every move of every form of kung Fu he knew of with every unique weapon he could get his hands on. The princess of the kingdom of humans, Lady Madelyn, was similar to Sparvichio. She was very lonely and her heart and body abused by the few vagabonds who could simply not resist her palpable beauty. After having been abused 3 times, her father forbid her to date any lowlife being, whether human or dragon, until she was strong enough to handle such a romantic relationship on her own. One day, while gathering outside for air, Sparvichio saw one of his fellow dragons attacking the princess. The guards were nowhere to be found. Vick recognized this dragon as one of the clan of unity dragons- a group who believed that the humans were dirty, pathetic lowlife degenerates who were poison to the whole world and wanted them all gone. They believed that they could easily win a war with the humans. As a prince, Sparvichio decided to believe in peace and disagreed with the clans' way of thinking. Plus he recognized Princess Madelyn. So Sparvichio flew down, wondering why the Princess was even at the dragon kingdom. The even bigger surprise was that there weren't any guards in sight. "I command you to stop immediately". Everyone feared Sparvichio, and he isn't a man to be trifled with. And it's not because of his royal throne which he has yet to inherit. So the dragon let go of the princess immediately, bowed to the prince, and ran away before he found more trouble. Vick figured he could score some political points and maintain peace if he was friends with Madelyn. "Are you all right?" He asked with a concerning voice. She had appeared to be fine. Even better than fine in fact. Her outfit was a bit tattered and her skin was scratched and bruised, but she was clearly tough. She stood tall and proud, looking at Vick and recognizing him instantly, then observed him. "I thought you had a menacing look, but there's not a thing menacing about it!" Sparvichio for a moment couldn't believe what he had heard. "And I thought a lady was supposed to be graceful, but you look as if you won a fight with a small bird". She giggled. "Well, don't get me wrong, I like feeling pretty, but I am not lady-like. I can hold my own in a fight." "Well, that would explain why there were no guards around. Would you like me to escort you back home?" She strangely smiled at his gesture. The prince was surprised to see that he could make any girl smile. "Sure." So he took her back to the castle in the human kingdom. Vick couldn't help but notice some humans giving him a dirty look. One even wanted to attack him, but he was stopped by his other friends. "What's with all these humans giving me the evil eye?" Vick asked. "Oh. They just think you attacked me and will demand a ransom for returning me, but I'll tell them the truth." As Sparvichio and Madelyn reached the top of the castle (which, by the way, was a lot like the dragon castle because the 2 kingdoms are very similar.), he wondered if princess Madelyn liked him. He told her a few jokes which she thought was funny, so it seemed safe to assume it. "What are you thinking?!" He thought to himself. "You have to remain professional Vick." The voice in his head was shouting these words out. He instantly liked her a lot but he would not ruin his political position because of his feelings. No, Sparvichio valued his honor more than his broken love life. Still, he was stunned by everything about her. From how her golden blonde hair glistened in the wind to her gorgeous gleaming blue eyes to her beyond perfect figure. But then he thought to himself "I don't stand a chance of getting a chance with her." So as she walked into the castle, he blurted out "You wanna hang out sometime?" He didn't mean to, he knew he shouldn't have anything to do with her. Of course he didn't know that she liked him too. "Sure" She smiled and he put on a surprised look. Sparvichio was not stupid enough to question it. "Great. How does Friday sound?" Sparvichio thought he could get out of what he at the time would be a mistake but it didn't matter. He was overcome by another version of him. One he had absolutely no control over. It was still him in every single way but this version was held back for all 16 years of his life. And every single morsel of him tried not to get involved with him but he was helpless against his own will. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, he wished he could, but his desire took over everything. He thought he had a chance to escape it but his willpower was so weakened by her that he was smooth with his words. So smooth they didn't seem to be his words even. "Okay. I'll see ya." As he left she looked at him feeling an amazing amount of attraction. She couldn't believe how hard it was to not smile at him. She felt butterflies and got Goosebumps just by looking at him. Sparvichio instantly felt control again. "Oh my goodness, she has my balls right in her purse. This could be bad. She has total power over me." Other thoughts like this worried him. He then took to a possibility that she was planning to use him to support her political position and ruin his so that she could actually rule both kingdoms. He instantly dreaded this thought and knew he should do something about this. But then realized there was no getting out of it. Madelyn could almost feel that he felt this way about her. She had no intention of controlling him to do her willing and she was determined to get him to trust her. Friday cam and he figured he could just not show up. That was his solution. It worked until 5:00 pm when she came to his territorial castle and into his room. "What? How… How…" Sparvichio was speechless not being able to figure out how she just walked into the kingdom and the castle without raising attention or running into any kind of trouble. "Nobody seemed to mind me coming in. I was afraid to greet myself with your dad though." Vick sighed. "Good call. He'd blow a fuse if he thought I was dating a human." Madelyn instantly became surprised with excitement to hear that. But then she became quiet for a moment. "What?" He said. "You already think we're dating?" "No. I said if he thought we were dating." "Oh." "Do you think we're dating?" She blushed. "Nnnn-nn-n-no. But I like you though I really do." He put on a surprised face. Not just what she said but finding that he had some control after all. This was only because he could tell unconsciously that she wanted to know the truth. "Well, so do I but, I don't know this seems risky." She could begin to feel her heart ache as could Vick. But she wanted him desperately. "Vick, I know you don't trust me. But please, give me a chance." The answer Vick would give would change so many lives. "Okay. I'll trust you." From that moment on they fell in love with each other. And boy did they fall hard. "Great. But we should get to know eachother first." She said. "I couldn't agree more. You start." "Okay. Get ready I'm gonna put it all in one dose for you." Vick prepared himself. "Okay, go." She took a long breath "I have 3 pet cats, my favorite food is hot dogs, I'm fascinated by Greek mythology, my favorite animal is the owl, My bff's name is Taylor, I'm an optimist and I've never been truly loved by anyone. That's all you need to know for now." "Hold on, you, a beautiful thing like you, have never been loved?" She looked like she was about to cry but she held it in. "My heart has been abused again and again, I loathe in heartbreak now." Sparvichio could not help but pity her. "What makes me so different?" She was beginning to cry tears of happiness. "Because." She said. "I've seen the way you are. You're such a kind person. I don't care if you're ugly to others to me you seem beautiful and you're a sweetheart and all the other guys I dated were usually jerks." Sparvichio couldn't believe what he heard. "Well those words just made my day." Madelyn giggled. "Well now let me tell you about myself. I'm highly trained in many forms of martial arts, I have a brother named Drake, I've never dated and as a result, I'm insecure, I have a serious history of serious anger, and the only thing that can control me is you." "What? Vick I do not control you!" "I don't mean it like that; my willpower is often unbreakable. But you can crumble it like it's nothing and I…" Sparvichio swallowed. "I somehow trust that you won't take it to your advantage… So I let you". Madelyn stared very deep in Sparvichio's eyes. She could see his soul, toughened and choking on loneliness. "I… I'll do my best to not take advantage of it. I promise". Sparvichio's expression lightened. "Are you sure?" Madelyn stared into his eyes again. "Yes". Enlightened and hugely relieved from her promise, Sparvichio hugged Madelyn with a precious tear in his eye. She was surprised, but welcomed his love like a well-respected guest in a person's home. And so, began an unbreakable bond between these two mortals whose souls would face countless obstacles unscathed in their adventures.


End file.
